Dubious Intent
by gryphonic medli
Summary: Gon is being stalked by the girls of Antokiba and Killua doesn't like that one bit! How is he going to get them to leave Gon alone? KilluGon! NOT SHOTA! funny and fluffy! no citrus here! maybe some suggestiveness in reference to some LeoPika...


Medli: In the past several monthsI have become GREATLY addicted to HunterXHunter, courtesy of youtube and one of my friends at school who lends me the manga. LeoPika is now one of my absolute favorite pairings EVER andI really love the idea of Killua and Gon growing up and becoming lovers when they get OLDER!I think they're just too adorable and innocentcurrently(or at the pointI am in the manga)to mess with and make them a full-out yaoi pairing. )  
This takes place sometime between when that Sword of Truth card thingy was stolen from them in Antokiba and when they met Biscuit.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own HunterXHunter... if I did, there would be lots of LeoPika and lots of references to future KilluGon yaoi-luv!

* * *

Dubious Intent 

"Argh! They're still there!" complained Killua, throwing his hands up in frustration.

He whirled around for about the fifth time in the past hour to glare at their followers, but, as usual, they hid before he could get a clear look. But, even if they couldn't be seen, it was ridiculously easy to sense them. He turned to Gon, with an annoyed face.

"Why can't we just get rid of them?" he grumbled. "It would be easy… quiet… in the shadows of an alley somewhere…" His voice tapered off into low mutterings.

The young, dark-haired hunter sighed when he saw his friend had stopped walking and was plotting evilly in the middle of the road. But when the familiar Zaoldyck claws began to form along with the maniacal grin, he sweat-dropped and stepped in to stop the ex-assassin from doing something stupid.

"KILLUA!!" he whapped the silver-haired boy on the side of the head and glared at him. "Stop that! No killing innocent people."

"Itai! What was that for, Gon!" he whined, protecting his head from another swipe with an arm.

Sure, maybe killing their pursuers was not the smartest idea, but did his friend _have_ to add Nen to the blow? He snuck another pouting glare in the direction they had come from and reconsidered; maybe killing one of them would be okay; you know, as an example… Nobody'd miss just one… Besides, they'd been following him and Gon for the past several days; ever since those thugs had taken the Sword of Truth from them, they'd been marked as easy prey and could feel vultures watching them constantly, waiting to see if they got anything good. It was getting really annoying, being on guard all the time.

"Come on, Gon! It's not like they're harmless! Just think of all the innocent people they might have mugged for cards! It'll be like…" he thought for a minute, "community service! We'll be preventing some poor guy in the future from getting harassed." He put on his best begging face, but Gon just thumped him again.

"No!" said the boy firmly, giving the silver-haired boy a stern look with his hands on his hips.

Killua heard a couple of feminine giggles from behind a nearby tree, and jumped.

"AAH!" he shouted. "They're back!! NOOO!! Please! Let me at least kill _them_! Pleasepleaseplease!" He was hanging off Gon's sleeve now, begging, and the hunter just stared at him.

"Who's back?" he asked in confusion.

Oops. Killua mentally smacked himself for pointing _them_ out.

When they'd first arrived here in Antokiba, he'd spent the first two days carefully making sure Gon had no idea that they had immediately become the center of the attentions of all the girls in their general age-area within five miles of the town; apparently there were very few boys their age around here… He'd finally managed to get them to leave the pair alone when he'd met them alone and made it clear in no uncertain terms that Gon was _his_ and anyone who wanted to make a try for him was welcome to, ah, _inspect_ the ex-assassin's claws at close range. So, after that problem had been temporarily solved, the only thing they'd had to deal with was the maddeningly persistent card vultures. Though, that had certainly been plenty, as it took all of Killua's training and willpower to obey Gon and _not_ take out his frustration on them.

However, it seemed that the universe either enjoyed torturing him or thought he had the tolerance of a saint (personally, he was betting on the former); because it seemed that the girls had regained some nerve and had begun stalking them again. Well, at least they wouldn't be bothering _him_ too much; the death threat had worked wonders on getting rid of his own set of stalkers. Gon's were another story, however, and the idea that a bunch of silly little girls would be trying to steal his friend actually annoyed him more than the idea of being chased, himself; though it was a close second.

"N-nothing! No one! Nobody at all!" Killua let go of his friend and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Gon gave him a strange look, but shrugged anyway. He suddenly smiled widely at his friend, calling up an answering grin in the silver-haired boy, and pointed toward a small building at the end of the street.

"Ne, Killua, I'm hungry! Let's grab something to eat there, okay?"

"Sure! Race ya'!" he replied, sprinting off toward the restaurant, wanting to put as much distance between themselves and their two different sets of stalkers as quickly as possible. Gon grinned again and took off after him.

"Loser pays!"

Gon won. Killua grumbled a bit and said he had lost on purpose because he felt like it and, yes, he was feeling just fine, and no, the redness of his face was not a fever and it _definitely_ was not a blush! He ended up paying 4,500 Jeni for a couple of sandwiches and cold sodas; chicken and a Coke for Gon and a BLT and a root beer for himself. They talked and joked and laughed the whole time and by the time they finished their dinner, they'd both forgotten completely about their pursuers.

They were about halfway back to their temporary campsite, just outside of town, when they realized they were being followed again. They continued, weaving their way through the streets, slowly picking up speed, trying to ditch their pursuers. But they were persistent, and after another two hours of running around, both boys were very annoyed and wanting greatly to get rid of their tail so they could go back to camp and go to bed; it was well after ten o' clock by now and they were tired. Killua had started plotting homicide again, but, surprisingly, it was Gon who lost his temper first, this time. He stopped suddenly in the middle of the road and turned to face the way they had come from; and whoever was following. He glared in their general direction and the expression nearly made the silver-haired boy at his side laugh; Gon's face really wasn't made for glaring, but Killua thought it was cute when he tried.

Taking a deep breath, the young hunter shouted, "HEY!! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE, ALREADY, SO COME OUT!!"

Killua winced at the volume. But, when his ears stopped ringing, he stepped up beside Gon and smirked, flexing his hands in anticipation, hoping for a chance to relieve some of his frustration this time. After a few moments, their stalkers finally showed themselves. But, when they did, both boys' eyes widened; Gon's in surprise and Killua's in horror. Standing barely ten yards from them was a small mob of giggling girls about their age.

"Um…hi?" said Gon, a bit uncertainly.

The girls twittered again at his adorably confused face and Killua prayed for self control, reminding himself that his friend would be very angry if he were to hurt semi-innocent little girls, no matter how annoying they were... Instead, he settled for shooting murderous looks in their directions in an attempt to remind them that if they wanted the cute, black-haired boy beside him, they would have to fight _him_ first. The ones who'd crossed him the _first_ time he'd threatened pain started to look nervous, but the rest ignored him. Killua grudgingly gave them points for guts; many stronger men had tried to stand up to the famous Zaoldyck death glare and had wound up running away, tails between their legs in fear. Damn fangirl immunity…

"Do you want something?" Gon asked them, confused look still on his face.

They giggled again and Killua tried not to gag. Finally, one of them managed to say something coherent, but no more helpful.

"Yeah!" This set them off again and even Gon's nearly-saintly patience was running low.

"Okay. Could you tell us, please, so we can get you to stop following us?'

"You!"

"Huh?" Gon blinked in confusion.

The same girl that had spoken before managed to get control of herself and stepped up again.

"Why don't you ditch the grumpy, mean, cloud-head guy over there and come play with us for a while?" she said, trying to put as much seduction into the sentence as possible for a just-past-preteen girl and, as expected, failing miserably at it.

Killua twitched; "cloud head"…? He resisted reaching up and touching his hair defensively, but Gon had no such hesitations; burying his hand in his friend's hair, he ruffled it a little and laughed.

"Ha-ha! Your hair really does look kind of like a cloud!" he said, tilting his head to the side in thought and amusement. "It's soft like one too!" As Gon continued to run his fingers through the silky, silver strands, Killua fought a losing battle against a blush.

"Stop that! Is not!" he whined, batting the hand away, embarrassed.

The young hunter gave his friend another wide grin, which the former assassin couldn't help but return, before turning back to the girls.

"Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without Killua. He's my best friend. Go find somebody else to play with."

Killua's blush grew and the group visibly pouted; but the one brave girl tried to lay on the charm again.

"Aww… but we don't want that meanie ruining our fun! Pleeease? I can be your friend too!" she wheedled.

"Nuh-uh. Nobody can replace Killua. I don't want to."

"But-"

"Oi! He said no, already, so knock it off and go away!" interrupted Killua, whose self control was eroding by the second. A vein pulsed on his forehead as he crossed his arms and glared at the little wench who was trying to steal _his_ Gon.

Said wench was rather annoyed, herself. Why wouldn't the cute black-haired boy respond to her charms? Time to try a different tactic…

She suddenly turned to Killua with big, watery, puppy-dog eyes.

"Pleeeease? We just want to play with him! Will you please let us play with him for a while?"

When she actually approached him and took his hand, begging up into his eyes, he finally snapped.

"NO, DAMMIT! He said NO, and _I_ say HELL, NO!"

With that, he yanked his hand out of her grasp and turned toward the startled hunter. Grabbing Gon by the back of the neck, he pulled him forward until their lips met harshly. At first, the smaller boy was in shock, his thoughts somewhere along the lines of 'whodahuhdawhatyhuhdawhy?!' before what was happening actually sunk in. When it did, he could feel himself turning bright scarlet and he struggled a little, more out of reflex than any actual intentions of getting away; but, that stopped quickly when he felt the other boy's mouth begin to move against his. A quiet moan escaped from him, followed quickly by a little gasp when Killua bit his lip playfully. They parted for just a moment, mouths hovering less than an inch from each other, with slight smiles curling both of them.

Gon's hands seemed to move of their own will up his friend's body to grip his shoulders gently. When the silver-haired boy reclaimed his lips, gentler this time, he tilted his head instinctively to comfortably accommodate for noses, unintentionally deepening the kiss. When Killua's hands buried themselves in his hair, gently tugging and stroking, he hummed in contentment against the boy's lips, unconsciously tightening his hold on the shirt under his hands.

He started slightly when he felt something wet and warm swipe across his lips and only realized it was the other boy's tongue when it happened again. This time he couldn't hold in a little gasp when the sensation sent little tingles down his spine and Killua took the opportunity to plunge inside, licking Gon's lips again and brushing his tongue against the young hunter's.

Gon let out a strangled yelp and pulled away suddenly, making Killua frown in frustration and concern. They were both breathing hard, but Gon's face looked to be rivaling the bright red color of a ripe tomato.

"Wh-what was that?" he asked shakily, still trying to catch his breath. Killua knew what he meant but couldn't resist teasing his friend anyway.

With a nearly-invisible smirk, he asked, "What was what?"

The boy, still in his arms, turned, if possible, even redder.

"Th-the tongue… thing. Where you… you know…"

The silver-haired ex-assassin took pity on him and answered, "It was something I saw Leorio and Kurapika doing a few times. They seemed to like it, so… I thought you might too." He took a hand from Gon's back, where they'd slipped when the kissing had stopped, and rubbed the back of his head, blushing slightly from embarrassment. Gon stared in surprise.

"Leorio… and Kurapika?" he said, as if trying to imagine it, but really trying not to at the same time.

Killua could empathize. The first time he'd walked in on the two older parts of their four-man team snogging heavily, he'd been in shock and felt somewhat traumatized by the image; especially since Kurapika had had his hands down the back of Leorio's pants and was rather obviously grinding their hips together. However, once he'd gotten over the initial surprise of accidentally seeing his friends basically engaging in foreplay in the middle of the living-room, his cat-like curiosity had taken over and he'd decided to stick around to watch; thankfully, they were so wrapped up in each other that they hadn't even noticed when he'd first walked in. After that, he began to actively look for the two when he was bored and knew they would be alone together; he always left before any clothing below the waistline was removed, but he still got a pretty extensive education.

He'd been keeping it stored in some little side pocket of his brain since then, hoping to someday be able to use it on Gon. Just the kissing, though; not the other stuff! The T.V.s in most of the hotels they'd stayed at hadn't had channel restrictions, so he'd seen enough of those cheap, racy movies to know that the other stuff was definitely something just for adults and made him blush heavily just thinking about it.

He quickly wiped his thoughts blank before they went too far down that road and looked down at his best friend in his arms who still seemed a little stunned at this new revelation. The black-haired boy's eyes suddenly focused on Killua again and he gave a small, but visible shake, shrugging off whatever he'd been thinking of. However, the ex-assassin was sure that the next time their whole little team met again, it would be drug out again and Leorio and Kurapika would be answering a lot of unintentionally embarrassing questions from the young hunter.

A few moments passed in awkward silence before it was suddenly broken by a yawn that was trying desperately to be covered by Gon. Killua smiled at him and took his hand, making the boy blush again; he was just so _cute_ when he did that!

"Let's go."

"Yeah." Gon retuned the smile sweetly, gently squeezing the hand that had taken his.

They walked down the road and out of Antokiba, ignoring the gaggle of fainted girls that they left behind in favor of the comfortable silence that had fallen.

Returning to their small camp, they quickly unpacked their bedrolls and got ready to sleep. Killua got a mischievous look in his eyes, and laid out his blankets right alongside Gon's and when the smaller boy crawled under his own coverings, Killua reached over and yanked him closer, blankets and all.

"Aah! Killua! What are you doing?" he exclaimed, his face reddening again as he pushed away from the silver-haired boy's chest so he could breathe.

"Mm… nothing," said the ex-assassin innocently. "I heard it was supposed to get a bit colder tonight and I thought this would be warmer."

Gon gave him a suspicious look, but relaxed into the embrace anyway, enjoying the warm, comfortable feeling that came from the other boy. Killua sighed in contentment and tightened his grip on his friend, slightly, snuggling into the thick, black hair and slowly drifting towards sleep.

A minute later, quiet mumble from the boy next to him made him open his eyes lazily.

"Ne, Killua?"

"Hm?" he answered sleepily.

"About… before," The blush could even be heard in Gon's voice as he spoke softly. "What… I mean, why did you…?"

"What? You didn't like it?" asked the other boy offhandedly as he nestled his cheek further into Gon's wonderful, thick hair.

"Huh? No! I mean, of course I liked it!" he protested. "I just… it was kind of sudden is all!" Killua moved in so that they were barely an inch apart, watching the red grow darker on Gon's cheeks.

"Well, if you liked it, stop complaining," he said.

"I'm not… mmf!"

Gon's protest was muffled by the silver-haired boy's lips claiming his own for the third time that day. It seemed he wasn't going to get a straight answer out of his friend, but as he melted into the kiss, he thought he could live with that.

As he fell asleep, comfortably wrapped in Killua's arms, he didn't see the little triumphant smirk on his friend's face.

* * *

Killua: ha! take that, stupid girls! he's_ mine_ now! -sticks out tongue at antokiba girls-  
Gon: killua! be nice! -blushes anyway-  
Medli: heh, you owe me, Killua!  
Killua: -sigh- fine... who do you want me to kill?  
Medli: oh! i didn't mean that... i just... CANITAKEYOURPICTUREWITHGON!?!?! -big puppydog eyes-  
Killua: -is freaked out- uh... s-sure? -pulls Gon into a hug-  
Medli: -takes picture- Yay! zomfg! so adorable! -fangirl squee!-  
Medli: oh, yeah! before i forget! a little note on "fangirl immunity." it'scommonly known that fangirls stalk their favorite pairings, right? well,how do they do that when some of thosepairings are notoriously scary? the answer: fangirl immunity! all fangirls are basically unphased bymost deathglares, threats of violence, and things like that;or, if they are put-off, it's only for a few days at the very most! it's true! i swear! being a devoted fangirl, myself, i think can consider myself an expert! XD thank you for reading mah story! and now, the little blue/purple/lavender/whatever review-box in the corner is calling your name! don't ask how it knows your name, just listen to it and review PLEEEZ! hate it or love it or just 'meh'! PLEEEEZ REVIEW!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE---  
Killua: -chopss Medli on the back of the neck-  
Medli: -passes out- XP  
Killua: what? she was getting scary again... -sweatdrop- 

Note: i really couldn't think of a good name for this, so i just picked the first thing that came to mind...heh. i guess it kind of makes sense though cuz they were being stalked for semi-unknown reasons and killua was harboring dubious intentions toward gon until they were finally exposed... meh, i still don't like the title... -sweatdrop-


End file.
